Hate or?
by Leonard Hoyden
Summary: ONE-SHOT "Taito had always been in Kaito's shadow, and hated it. But when he tells Kaito this, he doesn't get the result he expects." Taito x Kaito. Rated T for language.


**A/N: As a message to anyone who has read my other fanfics, I think Taito x Kaito is stealing me away from Akaito x Kaito. Expect more TaiKai from now on.**

**P.S. The relationship (by blood, not romance) is subject to change. Sometimes I think of them as brothers. In this case, they're cousins. Eh, what can I do?**

**

* * *

**

Taito paced back and forth through his room, completely fed up with his life. He was just as skilled as his blue-haired cousin, so why was he always in Kaito's shadow? Was it because everyone thought he was kind and perfect? _A perfect bastard, that's what he is,_ Taito thought venomously. He hated always been outmatched by the blunette, who was three years his junior. Kaito had always seemed perfect in everyone else's eyes, and he was always told so. Granted, he didn't act arrogant, but Taito was sure he was.

The purple-haired boy picked up his cellphone and searched through the numbers in his contacts, stopping at a number beside a picture of the object of his hatred. Pressing the button to call the number, he took a few deep breaths to make sure his voice was calm and level. Regardless of how much he despised his cousin, he tried his best to never let it show.

He heard the call answered on the other side of the line and winced slightly as a voice that was slightly higher than his own inquire, "Hello? Kaito speaking."

_Of course it's you speaking, stupid. It's your damn phone!_ Taito snapped inwardly before he said in a monotone voice, "Hi, Kaito-san. I wanted to know if you could meet with me at the park tonight."

The other seemed slightly hesitant. He paused a bit before replying, "I don't mind, but will you tell me why?"

"I wanted to-," Taito cut himself of before he said anything rash. He finished, "... _talk_... to you about something." He smiled deviously. _Yes, I'll talk, but that's not all, _he thought as he lifted an icepick from his bedside table and concealed it inside his pocket.

"... Sure, I'll be there. What time should we meet?" Kaito asked. Taito began getting excited. He had made up his mind of what he was going to do once he saw his "perfect" cousin. He was going to kill him.

"How's nine o' clock?" Taito really did not care when it was, as he had nothing else to do.

After another short pause, the blunette answered, "That's fine. See you then," before hanging up.

Taito snapped the phone shut with a triumphant smile. Glancing at the clock, he saw it read "six o'clock." In three hours, he would have the enemy right where he wanted him.

_He's never gonna know what hit him..._

_

* * *

_

Kaito sat on his bed, staring down at the phone. He could not quite place the reason, but he had mixed feelings about meeting with his cousin. On one hand, he was excited. The two of them had never been close, and he wanted for Taito to get along with him. However, he was also nervous. He was well aware of the fact that Taito hated his guts, despite that he clearly tried to hide it. Kaito could not imagine why Taito would want to meet with him, save for telling him that. With an anxious sigh, Kaito stood and began to prepare for the meeting.

* * *

Taito stood under a lamppost at the park, staring intensely at the ground at his feet. It would be about half an hour before his cousin, but he was to eager to put his evil and violent scheme into place. He started thinking about when he had started hating Kaito.

It was probably three years ago, when he was in his last year of middle school and Kaito had just started. The only reason they had been in the same school at this time was because Taito had been held back for getting into several different fights. It was actually in one of these fights that he had lost his right eye, but he didn't care for that much.

That year, Taito had a vicious rivalry with one of the boys in his homeroom class. The two wound up getting in a fight one day. It had started by the two calling each other names, but soon the other boy threw a punch, slamming into Taito's face. He turned to glare at the other, and he was about to throw a punch himself when Kaito appeared from the crowd that had formed and stepped between the two. With honeyed words, he was able to calm the other. However, Taito was less than calm. He jumped towards his enemy, swinging his arm to strike, but Kaito quickly stepped in the way and took the punch instead, falling to the ground with a bruise forming on his cheek.

That was when the principal showed up. He told the three of them to go to his office. Hearing the story from each, he concluded that Taito and the other boy should be suspended, while Kaito was deemed "physically uninvolved." The principal demanded that the two each apologize to the one they struck. The other boy apologized to Taito, but anyone would have known that he didn't mean it. Taito was told to apologize to Kaito. Taito merely glared at the blunette. One of the teachers laid her hand on Kaito's shoulder to escort him to the nurse for an icepack for his cheek. Before he walked out the door, he turned to Taito and gave a soft, forgiving smile. Taito felt a vivid heat rising up in his chest.

He could not place exactly why, but he hated this boy. It was not until a couple weeks later that he found out that the two of them were cousins. The fact that they were related disgusted him. He hated him. He wanted to kill him.

Now he was going to. As he heard the blunette's footsteps softly approaching, he tightly clutched the icepick in his pocket. Once the other let down his guard, he would make his move. He chose the time to be late so that it would be unlikely for anyone to see. He sneered inwardly at this.

Kaito had caught sight of his cousin and was now within a few feet of him. Seeming a little nervous, he asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?" Taito looked him in the eye and smiled darkly. It seemed to him that being near a relative had already made the blunette drop his guard.

"I just need to tell you something," Taito said as he leaned in closer, until their faces were hardly centimeters apart, making the other fidget a little. "I hate you," he whispered with a threatening glare. Kaito winced slightly, backing away from the other.

"W-why?" he gasped.

"Why?" Taito parroted incredulously, "_Why!_ Because I'm a damn misfit, and you're a fucking angel, _that's_ why!" Taito had began yelling by the time he had finished his sentence.

Kaito's eyes widened before his brows furrowed in rage. He replied, yelling as well, "Well, _excuse_ me for my born nature. It's not like I _choose_ the way everyone sees me!" he turned his back to the other, arms raised in a broad gesture. Taito pulled the icepick from his pocket and slowly raised it up as he pointed it at his cousin's back. Kaito continued, "I really couldn't give a damn if they look at me or not! There's only one person I want to see me..." He turned to his cousin. Though he saw the icepick raised, ready to stab him, he really could not care anymore. Teary-eyed, he finished his confession, "... and that's_ you!_"

Taito stood shocked, lowering his hands to his sides, taking the weapon with them. "What..?" he tried to ask, but the words would not form. He could only stare at the boy who had burst into tears in front of him.

"I... love... you..." he choked out through his sobs. Dropping the icepick, Taito wrapped his arms around the other, unsure of his own actions. He finally understood the "warm" feeling in his chest. Perhaps it was not hatred after all. What he really wanted, what only this boy had not given him, was blame. His smile accepted the apology that Taito had never given him. He was the first to do so. The warmth he felt was happiness. And now, with the one who made him happy so long ago in his arms, he felt that warmth once again.

"Kaito..." Taito whispered as he placed his hands on the other's cheeks, "I love you, too. So, please smile for me." He kissed the other lightly on the lips and watched as a kind smile appeared. "I love you," he whispered again, before pulling Kaito into another kiss. The two stood there for a long while, arms around each other and lips pressed together. When they finally broke the kiss, they just stood with their foreheads pressed to each other's, lost in the love reflected in their eyes.

* * *

**WARNING: FLUFF FEST.**

**A/N: ****Yeah, I never intended for it to be this long, but it kinda wound up like that. It's pretty cheesy too. And of course, my ending is crap. I just kinda wanted to stop writing. Sorry. ;P**


End file.
